Tender Love And Care
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Minerva takes Hermione home from St Mungo's, knowing just how to take care of her girlfriend.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1006

Title: Tender Love And Care

Note: Minerva McGonagall is a lot younger and Hermione has left school. Hermione is sick because she was exhausted from over working, leading her to end up in the emergency room for a few days and put on bed rest.

Warnings: Previous student/teacher, suggestive content.

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Imp - write about someone accepting themselves

Olivanders: 8–9 inch: Write about a Gryffindor character.

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 266 [Dialogue] "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Word 65 [Word] Grateful

* * *

Hermione was tired, lying in her room in St Mungos. She was bored of being stuck in bed, and she knew her girlfriend was only going to be coming over later. She managed to get hold of a Medi Witch, asking her to get a book out of her bag, one of her favourite fantasy novels.

She got lost in a book and time flew by until a knock started her on the open door.

"Hi," Hermione said, looking up from her book.

"Always the bookworm, hey darling," Minerva said grinning and walking over to her bedside.

"Closed in a room, my imagination becomes the universe, and the rest of the world is missing out," Hermione replied with a grin.

"I don't doubt that, how are you feeling?" Minerva asked softly.

"This is...this is terribly uncomfortable," Hermione admitted, she didn't like to complain, she knew they were trying to help her.

"It's okay, and I'm sure we can take you home soon," Minerva replied. "But look what I've got for you." Minerva was holding a pink gift bag. Hermione tried to sit up in her excitement.

"Aren't you the sweetest thing!" Hermione exclaimed as she opened the bag to reveal more books, another nightdress, and some sweets. Minerva blushed at the praise, and she always found herself grateful she had managed to have this incredible woman fall in love with her.

She sat beside her, and she dug through the bag until she stopped suddenly.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Minerva asked, ready to call the nurse.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Hermione said, holding out a pale hand to touch her girlfriend's hand.

"Your hands are like ice," Minerva replied, holding one hand between her own to try and warm them.

"Probably just circulation," Hermione argued.

"Baby, come on, let's be careful, you overdid it and ended up exhausted that we needed to rush you in here, I don't want to take any chances," Minerva said. She looked agitated at her girlfriend's attitude.

"I just need to go home, that's all," Hermione insisted stubbornly.

"As soon as the doctor says it's fine," Minerva replied.

"Okay," Hermione said reluctantly.

* * *

Turned out, once Hermione got home, she was a lot more difficult than she had been at the hospital. She was feeling a lot better, and it annoyed her to no end that she couldn't take care of herself.

"Feed me, Minerva!" She complained from the bedroom. Her girlfriend sighed.

"In a minute, baby," she said, glad she had ordered pizza, which was Hermione's favourite. The bell rang, and she walked over to the door to pay the pizza guy, taking the bacon, feta and avocado pizza from him, a large, and her own, a chicken mayo.

Hermione moaned something illegible from the bedroom, and Minerva grinned. She knew her lady could smell the tasty scent of bacon as she walked to the room with the pizza in the box.

Hermione's eyes lit up as Minerva came into the room carrying the pizza box.

"Oh gosh I love you," she said, reaching for the pizza. "Thank you for being yummy," she whispered as she before she took her first bite. Hermione went through half the pizza before pushing it aside.

"What? Don't you trust yourself?" Minerva asked with a cheeky grin.

"Nope, not even a little, at this rate I'll end up looking like a beached whale from lack of exercise," Hermione muttered. Minerva took the violet throw pillow off the bed and hit her with it softly.

"Stop that," Minerva said. She didn't like her girlfriend talking like that about herself, not even in a joking manner. It was terrible for one's self-esteem, and Minerva would not let her woman believe for even a second that she wasn't beautiful. Minerva pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I love you so much," she said into her ear. Hermione grinned at her, enjoying the cuddles.

"Look at where we are," Hermione said suddenly, looking around the room. "Look at where we started." She pointed around their bedroom and then the single photograph on the nightstand of the day after the battle when they finally decided that life was too short not to be with the one they loved.

"It's amazing," Minerva replied in awe, her eyes watching their smiling photograph on the nightstand.

"Love, I need a bath," Hermione said, frowning as she realised.

"Let me go pour you one," Minerva replied, letting go of her slowly to get up to go to pour a bath. She made sure the water was hot and filled with bath salts, then called Hermione to come to the bathroom. As Hermione dropped her dress and stepped into the bath, she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked.

"I forgot to get a towel," Hermione explained.

"You would lose your head if it wasn't attached to your neck," Minerva said, shaking her head. "I'll go get you the violet one, you relax."

Hermione relaxed in the bathtub, watching the soap bubbles popping in hot water. She rested her head against the side of the bath, slipping down until her only her head was above the water.

Minerva returned with the violet towel, as well as her own, watching her girlfriend relaxing with her eyes closed. She grinned and walked over, slowly, not wanting to startle her.

"Baby," she said, watching Hermione's curious eyes open as she walked towards the bath and placed the towels on the floor.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, watching her eagerly as Minerva undressed to join her in the bathtub. She was quiet for a while while she undressed, and then Hermione moved up for her to climb in.

"I want a puppy," Minerva said suddenly, smiling behind Hermione's back.

"No," Hermione said.

"So...two puppies?" Minerva said jokingly.

"Well, two are better than one," Hermione replied seriously, leaning back against her girlfriend.

"You're kidding," Minerva said.

"Not at all, it's a great idea, let's talk about it later, okay?" Hermione asked, her eyes drifting closed again.

"Okay, my love, later."


End file.
